goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Tjkalogianis
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Welcome to Dead House page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! GoosebumpsArt (talk) 10:34, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Quick Note Heyyo! I really appreaciate all the work that you've done for the Welcome to Dead House page and related pages. I only have one note: You don't need to link to a character's page everytime you see their name. You should only link to their page the first time that their name appears on a page. That asside, thanks for your edits. GoosebumpsArt (talk) 03:23, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Mr. Dawes' Hat Upon closer inspection, I believe the car that Mr. Dawes opens the trunk of is his own car. What made you think it was Mr. Benson's car? Only Mr. Dawes ever drives it. You shouldn't need 6 paragraphs (or a full sub-page) to explain such a simple fact. You have to make sure that the facts added to an article are relatively brief and concise. I'm fine with you adding a two or three sentence summary of this possible plothole to the Trivia section -- if you can pinpoint any line in the book where it strongly suggests that the Honda does not belong to Mr. Dawes. I'm fairly sure that the Honda belongs to him. GoosebumpsArt (talk) 02:30, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Okay I guess that's fair. I believe the book suggests that the honda is the family car because: a) Amanda mentions she sees 'our' car (Benson's) in the driveway b) Mr. Dawes drives the car to his real estate office, obviously he knows the directions, and then the family drive straight back to their old house (4 hours away) after dropping off my dawes at his office. It's the only car mentioned, and they wouldnt be driving mr dawes' car back to their olf neighbourhood, right? That doesnt make sense. c) When the family do set off home again as mentioned above, Jack Benson climbs behind the wheel as Mr. Dawes gets out and goes into his office. Let me know your thoughts, and email me if you like: thomas.kalogianis@gmail.com Regards, Tjkalogianis (talk) 02:53, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Isn't it possible that Mr. Dawes' car is also in the Bensons' driveway, but Amanda never mentions it? That would mean that the Benson family car stayed in the driveway the whole time. I'll admit, it does seem like Mr. Dawes drives their car and then keeps it. I wrote something to add to the article: "At one point in the book, Amanda mentions looking down at the family car that is sitting in their driveway. Shortly after, Mr. Dawes offers to drive the Benson family around town. The next portion of the story suggests that Mr. Dawes drove the Benson family's car for them. After Mr. Dawes drives the family around, he drops off the Benson family and drives off with the car. Either Mr. Dawes had a car in or near the Benson's driveway, or R. L. Stine forgot that Mr. Dawes was not driving his own car." Thank you for being willing to discuss this. I never want to stifle someone else's creativity, I just want to keep the Wiki articles neat. I'm going to add the above quote to the Trivia section, if you think it needs adjusting, feel free to fix it there. :) GoosebumpsArt (talk) 03:25, August 18, 2016 (UTC)